


Similar Interests

by lionessvalenti



Category: Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), F/M, Flirting, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: While the Asgardians seek refuge on Themyscira, Diana has some reservations. Specifically, one reservation.





	Similar Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Diana led Thor into a small, official looking chamber. Her face was neutral, not giving away any of the council's decision on Thor's petition for seeking refuge on Themyscira.

It was not his first choice, and honestly, it was a bit of a last ditch effort. He'd never been to the land of the Amazons before now, knowing how closely they regarded their privacy and security. Until Heimdall told him otherwise, Thor had been certain that this land was nothing more than mere myth.

After a few days, while the council deliberated, Thor found it similar to Asgard in many ways, and as different in many more. It would be an easier transition for the people than some of the other places they'd tried already. The people were restless. So was Thor.

"And the word is?" Thor asked, when Diana said nothing.

Diana frowned. "I'm sympathetic. I don't know what I would do if Themyscira was destroyed, even if the people were saved. However, we're reluctant to take you in while your party contains the war criminal Loki." 

"Loki?" Thor repeated, trying to sound surprised, and as if this wasn't why they'd been turned away from every other petition before now. "Loki's fine. He's... he's better now."

She didn't appear to take the bait, not that he really expected she would. "I'm sure you've heard this already."

Thor sighed. "What would you have me do? Cast out my own brother? We both know I wouldn't do that. While I cannot make promises on his behalf, but I do believe that, for this moment, his loyalty stands with Asgard. And as long as his loyalty is to Asgard, he will... not cause undue mischief."

"Mischief is fine," Diana said, a little smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "Trying to take over is not."

Thor laughed. "I would honestly love to see him try against your army. It would be most entertaining."

Diana grinned, not immune to the flattery. "We should still try to avoid that."

"I agree."

"Good." Diana sat down in a huge, ornate chair and gazed out the window. "I'm glad you're going to stay. We're meant to help people, and so often, we stay here, hidden away. It makes it feel safe, but there's no such thing."

"Yes," Thor said, taking her cue and sitting down across from her. "I experienced something similar on Asgard. It took going out in the realms, into the rest of the universe for me to truly understand what it means to be a leader."

She turned her head to him and smiled. "If nothing else, it will be an interesting experience for us all. Many of the Amazons have never seen a man before, and now they will be living among so many."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the men," Thor said with a throaty chuckle. "My Valkyrie friend, on the other hand, will be happy to corrupt as many of your women as possible."

"That, they can handle," Diana replied. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and then laughed.

He laughed too. "And you?"

"I'm not so easily corruptible," Diana said. Her smile faded slightly, but she still had a lighthearted look about her. "Unless you're asking a different question."

Thor sat back in his chair, as casually as possible, arms out in an open position. "I was merely curious if your interests lie with a Valkyrie or..."

"A thunder god?" Diana asked. Thor said nothing and she smiled again. "I have many interests. But perhaps the day of our agreement isn't the time to explore them."

"No?" He laughed. He honestly hadn't thought he'd get even this far with her. But he liked a focused woman, and Diana was nothing if not focused and dedicated to her position. "Well, seeing as we'll be here awhile, there may be time."

She stood up and approached him. She reached out a hand and caught his stubbled jaw. "I won't forget this, Thor. Let's see what you can do."

Diana left the room, and Thor sat there, amused and a little turned on. They had a place to stay. The people were safe. And as for Diana? Well, the game was on, and it promised to be fun.


End file.
